The phenotypic changes which distinguish a tumor cell from its normal counterpart are often the result of one or more changes to the genome of the cell. The genes which are expressed in tumor cells, but not in normal counterparts, can be termed "tumor specific" genes. These tumor specific genes are markers for the tumor phenotype. The expression of tumor specific genes can also be an essential event in the process of tumorigenesis.
Typically, the host recognizes as foreign the tumor specific genes which are not expressed in normal non-tumorigenic cells. Thus, the expression of tumor specific genes can provoke an immune response against the tumor cells by the host. Tumor specific genes can also be expressed in normal cells within certain tissues without provoking an immune response. In such tissues, expression of the gene and/or presentation of an ordinarily immunologically recognizable fragment of the protein product on the cell surface may not provoke an immune response because the immune system does not "see" the cells inside these immunologically privileged tissues. Examples of immunologically privileged tissues include brain and testis
The discovery of tumor specific expression of a gene provides a means of identifying a cell as a tumor cell. Diagnostic compounds can be based on the tumor specific gene, and used to determine the presence and location of tumor cells. Further, when the tumor specific gene contributes to an aspect of the tumor phenotype (e.g., unregulated growth or metastasis), the tumor specific gene can be used to provide therapeutics such as antisense nucleic acids which can reduce or substantially eliminate expression of that gene, thereby reducing or substantially eliminating the phenotypic aspect which depends on the expression of the particular tumor specific gene.
As previously noted, the polypeptide products of tumor specific genes can be the targets for host immune surveillance and provoke selection and expansion of one or more clones of cytotoxic T lymphocytes specific for the tumor specific gene product. Examples of this phenomenon include proteins and fragments thereof encoded by the MAGE family of genes, the tyrosinase gene, the Melan-A gene, the BAGE gene, the GAGE gene, the RAGE family of genes, the PRAME gene and the brain glycogen phosphorylase gene, as are detailed below. Thus, tumor specific expression of genes suggests that such genes can encode proteins which will be recognized by the immune system as foreign and thus provide a target for tumor rejection. Such genes encode "tumor rejection antigen precursors", or TRAPs, which may be used to generate therapeutics for enhancement of the immune system response to tumors expressing such genes and proteins.
The process by which the mammalian immune system recognizes and reacts to foreign or alien materials is a complex one. An important facet of the system is the T cell response. This response requires that T cells recognize and interact with complexes of cell surface molecules, referred to as human leukocyte antigens ("HLA"), or major histocompatibility complexes ("MHCs"), and peptides. The peptides are derived from larger molecules which are processed by the cells which also present the HLA/MHC molecule. See in this regard Male et al., Advanced Immunology (J.P. Lipincott Company, 1987), especially chapters 6-10. The interaction of T cells and complexes of HLA/peptide is restricted, requiring a T cell specific for a particular combination of an HLA molecule and a peptide. If a specific T cell is not present, there is no T cell response even if its partner complex is present. Similarly, there is no response if the specific complex is absent, but the T cell is present. The mechanism is involved in the immune system's response to foreign materials, in autoimnmune pathologies, and in responses to cellular abnormalities. Much work has focused on the mechanisms by which proteins are processed into the HLA binding peptides. See, in this regard, Barinaga, Science 257: 880, 1992; Fremont et al., Science 257: 919, 1992; Matsumura et al., Science 257: 927, 1992; Latron et al., Science 257: 964, 1992.
The mechanism by which T cells recognize cellular abnormalities has also been implicated in cancer. For example, in PCT application PCT/US92/04354, filed May 22, 1992, published on Nov. 26, 1992, and incorporated by reference, a family of genes is disclosed, which are processed into peptides which, in turn, are expressed on cell surfaces, which can lead to lysis of the tumor cells by specific CTLs. The genes are said to code for "tumor rejection antigen precursors" or "TRAP" molecules, and the peptides derived therefrom are referred to as "tumor rejection antigens" or "TRAs". See Traversari et al., J. Exp. Med. 176:1453-1457, 1992; van der Bruggen et al., Science 254: 1643,1991; De Plaen et al., Immunogenetics 40:360-369, 1994 for further information on this family of genes. Also, see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 807,043, filed Dec. 12, 1991, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,774.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 938,334, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,940, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, nonapeptides are taught which are presented by the HLA-A1 molecule. The reference teaches that given the known specificity of particular peptides for particular HLA molecules, one should expect a particular peptide to bind one HLA molecule, but not others. This is important, because different individuals possess different HLA phenotypes. As a result, while identification of a particular peptide as being a partner for a specific HLA molecule has diagnostic and therapeutic ramifications, these are only relevant for individuals with that particular HLA phenotype. There is a need for further work in the area, because cellular abnormalities are not restricted to one particular HLA phenotype, and targeted therapy requires some knowledge of the phenotype of the abnormal cells at issue.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 008,446, filed Jan. 22, 1993 and incorporated by reference, the fact that the MAGE-1 expression product is processed to a second TRA is disclosed. This second TRA is presented by HLA-Cw16 molecules, also known as HLA-C*1601. The disclosure shows that a given TRAP can yield a plurality of TRAs.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 994,928, filed Dec. 22, 1992, and incorporated by reference herein, tyrosinase is described as a tumor rejection antigen precursor. This reference discloses that a molecule which is produced by some normal cells (e.g., melanocytes), is processed in tumor cells to yield a tumor rejection antigen that is presented by HLA-A2 molecules.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/032,978, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,886, and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, a second TRA, not derived from tyrosinase is taught to be presented by HLA-A2 molecules. The TRA is derived from a TRAP, but is coded for by a known MAGE gene. This disclosure shows that a particular HLA molecule may present TRAs derived from different sources.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 079,110, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,711 and entitled "Isolated Nucleic Acid Molecules Coding For BAGE Tumor Rejection Antigen Precursors" and Ser. No. 196,630, filed Feb. 15, 1994, and entitled "Isolated Peptides Which form Complexes with MHC Molecule HLA-C-Clone 10 and Uses Thereof" the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, an unrelated tumor rejection antigen precursor, the so-called "BAGE" precursor, is described. TRAs are derived from the TRAP and also are described. They form complexes with MHC molecule HLA-C-Clone 10.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 096,039, filed Jul. 22, 1993 and entitled "Isolated Nucleic Acid Molecules Coding for GAGE Tumor Rejection Antigen Precursors" and Ser. No. 250,162, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,013 and entitled "Method for Diagnosing a Disorder by Determining Expression of GAGE Tumor Rejection Antigen Precursors", the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, another unrelated tumor rejection antigen precursor, the so-called "GAGE" precursor, is described. The GAGE precursor is not related to the BAGE or the MAGE family.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/408,015, filed Mar. 21, 1995, and entitled "RAGE Tumor Rejection Antigen Precursors", incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, another TRAP is taught which is not derived from any of the foregoing genes. The TRAP is referred to as RAGE. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/530,015, filed Sep. 20, 1995, and entitled "Isolated RAGE-1 Derived Peptides Which Complex with HLA-B7 Molecules and Uses Thereof", also incorporated by reference, the TRA derived form one member of the RAGE family of genes is taught to be presented by HLA-B7 molecules. This disclosure shows that additional TRAPs and TRAs can be derived from different sources.
In U.S. patent application Ser. no. 08/253,503, now U.S. Pat. No.5,589,334, and entitled "Isolated Nucleic Acid Molecule Which Codes for a Tumor Rejection Antigen Precursor Which is Processed to an Antigen Presented by HLA-B44", incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, another TRAP is taught which is not derived from any of the foregoing genes. The gene encoding the TRAP is referred to as MUM-1. A tumor rejection antigen, LB-33B, is described in the application.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/373,636, filed Jan. 17, 1995, and entitled "Isolated Nucleic Acid Molecule Which Codes for a Tumor Rejection Antigen Precursor Which is Processed to Antigens Presented by HLA Molecules and Uses Thereof", incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, other TRAPs are taught which are derived from LB33 and presented by HLA-B13, HLA-Cw6, HLA-A28 and HLA-A24.
In PCT publication WO96/10577, published Apr. 11, 1996, and entitled "Isolated Nucleic Acid Molecule Coding for a Tumor Rejection Antigen Precursor DAGE and Uses Thereof", incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, another TRAP is taught which is not derived from any of the foregoing genes. The TRAP was referred to as DAGE, but is now referred to as PRAME. A tumor rejection antigen is described in the application which is presented by HLA-A24.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/487,135, filed Jun. 7, 1995, and entitled "Isolated Nucleic Acid Molecule, Peptides Which Form Complexes with MHC Molecule HLA-A2 and Uses Thereof", incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, another TRAP is taught which is not derived from any of the foregoing genes. The TRAP is referred to as NAG. Various TRAs derived from NAG and presented by HLA-A2 are taught in this application.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/403,388, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,289, and entitled "Isolated Nucleic Acid Molecules Which Are Members of the MAGE-Xp Family and Uses Thereof", incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, three TRAPs are taught which are not derived from any of the foregoing genes. These TRAPs are referred to as MAGE-Xp2, MAGE-Xp3 and MAGE-Xp4.
The work which is presented by the papers, patents and patent applications described above deal, for the most part, with the MAGE family of genes, the BAGE gene, the GAGE gene and the RAGE family of genes.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/672,351, filed Jun. 25, 1996, and entitled "Brain Glycogen Phosphorylase Cancer Antigen", incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, another TRAP is taught which is not derived from any of the foregoing genes. This TRAP is a gene which is expressed normally in the brain and retinal pigmented epithelium. It was discovered that the brain glycogen phosphorylase gene is expressed in melanoma cells, and encodes tumor rejection antigens and precursors thereof. It now has been discovered that additional genes similarly are expressed in a tumor associated pattern in leukemia cells.
These three genes which are believed to encode tumor rejection antigen precursors are referred to generally as leukemia associated genes. These genes do not show homology to the MAGE family of genes, to the BAGE gene, the GAGE gene, the RAGE family of genes, the LB33/MUM-1 gene, the NAG gene, the MAGE-Xp family of genes or the brain glycogen phosphorylase gene. Two of the genes are known genes which were not previously known to be expressed in a leukemia associated manner. One of the genes is an unknown gene. Thus the invention relates to the genes expressed specifically in certain leukemia cells, tumor rejection antigen precursors encoded by such genes, as well as related molecules and applications of these various entities.
The invention is elaborated upon further in the disclosure which follows.